Harry Potter and the summer of 1997
by Davinius Gerard Fogg
Summary: All of Harry Potter belongs to the great JKR. My stories are just me messing around with her characters. This current story of mine is the precursor of two other separate storylines that will run from this first one, all set during the 'Deathly Hallows' timeline. As these are my first ever 'FanFics' I hope they appeal to any readers I may get. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

All things Potter belong to the brilliant JKR. I am just messing around with her wonderful characters.

The full story below I will be using as a precursor to two other stories that I have in the pipeline, both already part written. This current story and the two separate storylines to follow are all following the 'Deathly Hallows' timeline. As these are my first 'FanFics' ever I hope you like them and comment will be much appreciated.

As to censorship, as I am an adult male I will write on occasions in an adult manner, and this first story will get a bit steamy in places although not explicit at all; it does leave a little bit to the imagination! So I better give this a 'T+' verging on 'M' rating for content. Enjoy!

HARRY POTTER

THE SUMMER OF 1997-The Burrow

Chapter 1.

The week leading up to Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacour's wedding had been a rough one. What with the springing of Harry from Privet Drive, the fight with Voldemort and his Death Eaters resulting in the killing of Mad-Eye Moody and Hedwig, and the injury to George Weasley, the week did not have the best of starts. Then with all the wedding preparations in which Mrs Weasley had them all working busily on something or other and at a frantic pace, Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny had little time at all to be together. A few odd minutes here and there when there was a bit of downtime by avoiding Mrs Weasleys attention or when she was preparing a meal but that was it. By the Thursday evening however, although with still a few things to complete, most of the wedding work had been done and all that was being talked about was the pre-wedding party on the Friday evening and a certain young wizard's 17th birthday.

"Mrs Weasley…Molly….I wasn't expecting a birthday party. What with the wedding and all the other stuff that's been happening I…."

"Harry James Potter. How could you think that I,…..WE,….would not have a party for your 17th birthday. It is the most important birthday in a young witch or wizard's life! You are officially an adult, you lose the trace, you can perform all the magic you like anywhere you like. And you are no different from anyone else in this family. You and Hermione, well..you are just part of us. Both of you." At that she looked to Hermione Granger with a look of great affection. Hermione blushed at that, but smiled back at the Weasley matriarch with a very similar look.

"Now no more excuses. You are having a party. And you are NOT going to be involved in any of the organising. The rest of us will be doing that, WON'T WE WEASLEYS!" as Mrs Weasley made her point.

"Yes mum" came a chorus of agreement. The Weasley clan knew better than to disagree with Molly when she was in this determined a mood.

"Not you Ginevra. I have thought over what you asked me. The answer is yes, love, so off you go and take Harry with you, but only to the front room, do you hear me?"

Ginny blushed, but a smile lit her face up. "Thanks mum", and she went to her and gave her a hug. As she turned, Hermione caught her eye. Hermione gave her a big wink and mouthed silently 'Good luck!'

Then she turned to Harry, grabbing his hand and pulling him from the chair.

"Come on you. You're with me. The party isn't a surprise but what it will look like is. So I am keeping you occupied till bedtime. And no peeking later!", as she dragged him indoors, through the kitchen to the living room.

Ron looked at the disappearing pair and a bit aggrieved said,

"OI! How come they two are getting off even more preparations and the rest of us are stuck doing them?"

"Don't you 'Oi' me Ronald Weasley. I'm your mother and you are still young enough to get hexed", and at that Hermione gave Ron a slap on the arm. "Don't 'Oi' your mother Ronald. That's rude."

"Blimey, what have I done? All I want to know is why they can skive off and the rest of us are stuck with even more preparations.. And anyway, why Ginny? Harry is my mate. Why isn't it me keeping him out of of the way?"

Harmione gave Molly and Fleur a look and raised her eybrows.

"He doesn't get it does he? Feelings and teaspoon spring to mind" as the other two ladies smirked, in on the joke.


	2. Chapter 2 Private MomentWrong Place

CHAPTER 2

As Ginny determinedly pulled Harry through the kitchen to the front room, he was a bit puzzled about what was happening.

"Ginny. What did you ask your mum?"

Ginny manoeuvred Harry to a big, squidgy comfy chair in the corner of the room, pushed him down into it and promptly plonked herself on his lap.

"Ginny…..what you doing? What's going on?"

"What is going on Harry Potter, is that you and I are going to talk."

"Talk! About what?"

Us…but first.." and Ginny leant into Harry, pulled his head to hers and kissed him full on the lips, gently but not chastely. For quite a few seconds. Harry's eyes went wide, taken completely by surprise by Ginny's move on him. He made an attempt to pull away, but with her left hand around his neck and right hand pulling at his shirt coupled with the fact that Ginny now had Harry's head back against the cushion, he had nowhere to go.

"No chance Potter", Ginny mumbled, then kissed him harder, her lips locking onto Harry's with a vengeance. Harry succumbed to human nature, and began returning her kiss, his arms going around Ginny and crushing her against him, their lips opening as they shared their first deep kiss for 13 months, a kiss that was passionate, a release of their true feelings for each other, that was unrestrained, that was a confirmation that the 13 months hiatus in their relationship was just a pause, not a finish. After a good 10 minutes of cuddling and heavy snogging, Harry managed to free his lips from Ginny's and come up for air. Ginny reluctantly moved her head back from his, but her arms remained around Harry's neck and she settled her head into his chest. A gentle satisfied sigh came from her.

"Ginny?"

"Mmmm".

"That was….good. And a surprise. But how did you get 'round your family, particularly your parents and Ron, to set this up? I get the impression your mum knows"

Ginny raised her head and looked at Harry and said,

"Yes, mum does know. I asked her if we could use this room to have a talk about…well us. Like I said earlier."

"We haven't done much talking Gin!" At that Ginny blushed and then giggled.

"Well, I thought that maybe missing the talking bit out and going straight to the main topic that I wanted to talk about would save time. And more fun!"

"Well I agree with the more fun bit. And I'm not complaining. And I guess that the conversation we haven't got around to yet is going to be about getting back together?"

Ginny's look became a bit more serious, some of the mischief going from her eyes. She nodded, biting her lower lip.

"Harry. I don't feel we ever really broke up. I know what you said at the time, but neither of us have looked at anyone else in the last year. I haven't even wanted too….I just feel that everything that was going on around us sort of took over; what with Dumbledore, and the Death Eaters, Snape, and…and..well everything".

"Ginny, I made the decision to break off with you because I am so worried that you will become the biggest target for Voldemort. If he and the Death Eaters realise that I love you then they will…"

Ginny moved her head, her arms coming around from Harry's neck to his chest and she pushed herself back from him so she could look at him at eye level.

"What…..what did you say?"

"Uh…..that you will be a target…."

"No, the second bit Harry?" Ginny asked quietly.

Harry reddened slightly, "That I love you".

Ginny was stunned, in total shock for about ten seconds, as what Harry had said to her sunk in. Then a very gentle, slow smile came to her face.

"You have never said that before Harry; even last year when we were going out. Do you really mean that? You love me?"

"Yes. Only you Ginny; I probably have done for a couple of years, but I actually only realised it last year. That's why I split with you Ginny… if Voldemort found out….well, I,….I couldn't risk you Ginny. And I still can't risk anyone finding out. You could be tortured or worse, they would get to me by capturing you…and I would give myself up to stop them hurting you Ginny".

She looked at him with her own feelings shining from her eyes, a mixture of love, desperation and frustration.

"Harry, why didn't you tell me all this before. You told me about not wanting me as a target but…..not the 'you loved me' bit. You cut our relationship dead, not saying half of what you have just said. OOH! You are a bloody idiot Harry Potter!" Her arms went back around Harry's neck, her hands into his hair as she pulled herself hard into him and kissed once more, harder and more passionately than she had ever kissed him before. Ginny turned herself towards him, so rather than sitting on his lap she pulled one leg over him so that she now sat astride him. She pushed herself up so that she was a little bit above him, their kissing becoming frantic as if they wanted to make up for the year or more that they had missed out on since their break-up. Harry's hands were at her waist and he could feel Ginny's skin as her vest top rode up. His hands slid inside her top, moving up her back. As her top moved up with his hands, Ginny pushed herself higher against Harry, his face now level with her chest. She pushed his face into her body, feeling his breath through her bra onto her breasts. He was kissing her there. Ginny's breathing was getting faster, her own hands went to her vest to pull it off….

"No Hermione. Ginny and Harry have been in their ages. They must be talked out by now. She's my little sister…!"

"Ron! We're not finished everything for Harry's party. Leave them be….RON!"

"Shit. Fuck." Ginny said. She was pulling her vest down and throwing herself off of Harry, then pulling her short skirt down where it too had ridden up. "I'm going to bloody kill him when I get the chance!"

Ginny just got herself decent and sitting down next to Harry as Ron walked into the room, followed by Hermione. He spotted immediately that Harry's hair was even more dishevelled than normal and that his sister was a bit red and angry looking.

"What you two been doing?" he said, highly suspicious.

"Not that it's any of your bloody business, Ronald, but we have just been talking" replied Ginny.

"Oh yeah. What about?"

"It's none of your business Ron. Leave us alone and piss off". Ginny's temper was rising rapidly as she shot daggers at her brother.

Hermione butted in, pleading with Ron' "Come on Ron. We have to go back out and finish stuff off. Your mum wants the table decorations finished tonight. Leave Ginny and Harry alone. They are only talking a few things out between them"

Ron snorted and glared at Hermione and then Ginny. "What things? They have got nothing to sort. They split up last year, didn't you Harry?"

Harry, feeling a bit guilty about what had developed so fast between Ginny and himself, replied, "Uh. Yeah we did.." At a scowl from Ginny he quickly changed his talk;

"Well, I did. I broke it off. Ginny didn't. So …..so I was just clearing a few things up about why I did that. We haven't really talked about it since."

"So there Ron. Now you know, you nosey git". Ginny had heard enough from her brother. "Personal stuff between Harry and I that is NONE OF YOUR FUCKING BUSINESS, NOW PISS OFF OR I WILL HEX YOU RONALD WEASLEY"

Molly Weasley stormed in from the kitchen: "GINEVRA WEASLEY. STOP THAT LANGUAGE IMMEDIATELY. AND DO NOT THREATEN TO HEX YOUR BROTHER. NOW WHAT IS GOING ON?"

All four of the arguing quartet went quiet at Molly's tirade, clearly seeing that the Weasley matriarch was angry at Ginny, not realising that it was actually Ron who had caused the problems.

"I said, what is going on?" Molly demanded.

"Mrs Weasley" Harry tried to explain, "it was my fault. I had made Ginny upset trying to explain why I split with her last year when Ron came in. He saw me, saw Ginny crying and, well knowing that I split up with Ginny last year, he got annoyed at me. The argument just got a bit heated. Ginny was just angry at Ron for having a go at me. That's all. He was just being a good brother".

Ginny and Hermione both gave Harry an annoyed look at his explanation, knowing it to be a big stretch of the truth.

"Fine. But I am not having arguing and language like this in my home. So all of you, out into the kitchen now, where I can keep an eye on you" directed Molly.

"But mum, that's not fair" pleaded Ginny. "You said Harry and I could have an hour; it's not even been half that yet."

"OUT NOW GINEVRA WEASLEY. DON'T ARGUE WITH ME."

Hermione, Ron and Harry left for the kitchen immediately, but Ginny was as stubborn as her mother.

"Ron caused this mum. It wasn't Harry, he was just trying to cover for me and Ron arguing. Ron came storming in here demanding to know about our personal stuff mum. It had nothing to do with him. It was just me and Harry trying to sort things out." Ginny started to tear up, her eyes glistening. "And it was going fine till my git of a brother stuck his nose in."

Molly looked at her daughter, realising the truth. She also knew that Ron was just trying to protect his young sister from getting hurt again.

"Oh Ginny, you are growing up so fast. As the only sister of all your brothers, and the youngest, you have more sense than they all had at your age. And getting the idea that you now are of an age to have personal stuff that is none of our business is taking some getting used to for all of us, particularly Ron and the twins. You are their little sister, Ginny, they love you; they will protest you no matter what. Although they sometimes have a strange way of showing it!" Molly held her arms open and Ginny dropped into them, Molly giving her a big hug. Ginny sobbed gently into her mum's shoulder.

"I know that mum" Ginny gulped out between sobs.

"But protect me from Harry? Harry loves me mum. He would do anything to keep me safe. That's the problem, mum. Harry's too bloody honourable for his own good."

Molly Weasley eased Ginny away from her to look her in the eye.

"Harry loves you!" she said in surprise. "Has he said this to you, Ginny?"

"Yes mum, he has. In fact, about 5 minutes before Ronald stormed in here. Harry and I were….were…making up, sorting out where we went from here. Then Ron ruined it. It's good between me and Harry, mum. Really good. And before you ask, I love Harry too."

Molly looked at her daughter with great affection, a knowing look in her eye.

"Ginny, I have known you have loved Harry since you were 10 years old. You may not have known it then as you were so young, probably a crush, but it was obvious to me. That love has grown and matured with you into the 'in love' that every young woman wants to experience. You and Harry's feelings for each other have probably also grown faster because of all that has been happening. You have both got feelings far beyond your years."

"Mum, I love him so much. I am miserable when I don't see him; I worry about him all the time. He attracts trouble like a magnet. And he is going off to fight Vol.., well you know".

"Yes, I know love. And you will have to let him go. He IS the Chosen One, Ginny. It has to be Harry."

Ginny cried in her mother's arms.

"Now, now. He's not going yet. We have his birthday party tomorrow, then Bill and Fleur's wedding, then decisions that Harry will make with the help of the Order. He is not going anywhere for a while. So stop your crying, get yourself cleaned up and get out to the kitchen with the others. And don't kill Ronald!" Molly said with a gentle laugh. "And be with Harry. He needs to know that you support what he is doing, even if you are scared and don't want him to go. OK?"

Ginny raised her tear filled eyes to her mother. Giving her a big hug and a kiss on her cheek, she said "Oh mum. You're the best. Thanks for being you."

The remainder of the evening was a bit awkward to start with. The glare Ginny gave Ron as she entered the kitchen would have had a troll running for cover, and the glare she gave Harry seconds later wasn't much easier, but at least she did join him at the table. The conversation turned to the next couple of days festivities and the many guests that were arriving, the duties that all the family, along with Harry and Hermione, were going to be involved in. As the evening closed, and everyone headed for bed, Ginny took Harry's hand and held him back. Ron, realising that Harry was not following him upstairs, turned to see them together at the far end of the table. He gave them both an angry look, saying'

"Oi, Harry. Are you coming up or what?"

Molly cut in immediately. "Ronald. You leave Harry alone. You stuck your nose into Harry and Ginny's private conversation earlier. So leave them be!". Then she turned to the young couple.

"And you two. You have five minutes to say goodnight, then off to your separate beds for both of you. And I will be listening. Got that?"

"Yes Molly" said Harry. Ginny would have liked substantially longer than five minutes and not separate beds, but reluctantly nodded. "Yes mum. And thanks".

Molly smiled at them both. "No problem love. But only five minutes, do you hear?"

Both Harry and Ginny nodded. In the few minutes they had to themselves, Harry spoke to Ginny:

"Sorry I got carried away earlier Gin. I .. I ..well I shouldn't have let our time together go so far. Any longer and we could have been caught doing….well, something we shouldn't have been doing".

"No Harry" retorted Ginny. "Don't apologise. Stop being so … so …. bloody noble. We're young Harry and we love each other. What we did was natural. OK, maybe we shouldn't have carried on in the living room but I loved what we were doing. We will just have to choose somewhere a bit less public and more private the next time."

"Next time! Ginny, that's going to have to be a while. I mean, we are remaining here for a bit, in The Burrow, so nothing can happen here. Then I am going to have to leave, with Ron and Hermione. You know this Ginny. I think 'next time' will have to wait."

Ginny grabbed Harry's shirt, pulled him to her, kissed him hard for only a few seconds.

"Maybe Harry, maybe not. Good night love." At that, she turned and went to her room.

Harry was left alone with his own thoughts before he too went off to bed just a few minutes later. Ron was still awake and from the glare he was sending Harry's way he was still obviously annoyed with him.

"What you playing at with my sister Harry?"

Trying to play down the earlier scenes in the living room and the kitchen, Harry thought for a few seconds before giving Ron an answer that he would be happy with.

"I'm not playing at anything Ron. We were just having a bit of a talk about stuff; last summer mainly and last school year."

"Well why drag her away from the rest of us into the living room, just the two of you?"

"Whoa Ron. Who was dragging who? If I remember, it was Ginny that dragged me from the kitchen into the other room and with your mum's permission! I knew nothing about it. I had to ask Ginny what was going on! So don't go blaming me."

Ron, although still glaring at Harry, was thinking through the evenings events. He sort of accepted that Harry was correct about the evening although still grumpy about it.

"Well why did Ginny want you on her own? You both could've talked in the kitchen"

"Ron. It's Ginny you need to speak to on this. Not me. I was as much in the dark as you. It came as a bit of a surprise. But Ginny, your mum, Hermione and Fleur wanted me out of the way for the birthday party stuff. So Ginny must have sorted it with Molly that way. And anyway, did you see anything going on with me and Ginny?"

"No. Nothing. And I hope it stays that way. You're my best mate Harry, but you really upset Ginny when you broke up with her last year. I just don't want it to happen again."

"Fine Ron. It won't happen; we are not together".

"OK then. Keep it that way. I'm going to sleep. 'Night Harry".

Harry breathed a sigh of relief. 'Thank goodness he didn't walk in a few seconds earlier'. And with that he went to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3. Serious but Light Hearted Flirting

Harry woke up very early, 6am, mainly due to the snoring coming from Ron's side of the bedroom. Realising that there was no chance of nodding off again, Harry got up and headed for the bathroom. Just as he reached forward for the door it opened and there stood Ginny, long deep red hair still wet and with only a towel around her which she was holding together at the front. Both gasped in surprise, neither expecting to see each other. Harry couldn't help but look at the lovely sight that stood in the doorway. Then he blushed in embarrassment. He looked at her face but couldn't help but notice the still damp skin of her shoulders, the rather loose fit of the towel as she held it in place, the fact that what was covering Ginny's body was not one of those big bath sheet type towels but was in fact just a normal towel which ended only part way down her thighs.

Ginny in turn, also blushing a very lovely shade of pink, did not turn away in embarrassment; she was too busy looking at Harry dressed only in his boxers, at the fact that he had definitely muscled up in the year since they had last been a cuddling couple, at his widening shoulders, his pecs and those abs! She recovered from the initial encounter quicker than Harry, seeing and quite enjoying the looks that Harry was giving her, realising that her skimpy outfit was having a very noticeable effect on the way that his boxers were fitting.

"Gi..Ginny! Oh, I'm sorry" Harry said quietly. "It's early. I didn't expect anyone to be in there!"

"OH! Eh…morning Harry" said Ginny with a husky giggle. "Don't worry. Happens in this house all the time. Seven of us and one bathroom. Always bumping into my brothers in the same way."

"But Ginny, I'm not a brother, I'm your boyf…a guest! And…and….". Harry was tongue tied, not knowing what to say or do, only knowing that he should be turning away but that he couldn't, much preferring to just stand and stare at this very sexy young lady standing in front of him. 'Merlin, she is gorgeous' he thought to himself, "and virtually naked!"

Ginny moved to Harry, her free hand moving to rest on those great abs, leaned forward and kissed him gently, but for more seconds than her mother would have approved of particularly in these circumstances where there was not a lot of clothing to get in the way.

She moved her lips only millimetres away, "I'm glad you're not a brother Harry" she whispered, "I wouldn't be able to do this", as she once more leant into him, her hand moving off his abs and round his neck, pulling his head and lips to hers and kissing him harder. Harry could only respond, kissing her back, his hands moving round her and pulling her into him. They were getting very passionate, Harry's hands beginning to wander further and gripping the edge of the towel, Ginny's free hand having moved to Harrys abdomen again, sliding down just inside the waistband of his boxers….then she pushed him away!

"Happy birthday Harry" she whispered. "This will have to do for now; you'll get your present later". She moved away towards her bedroom forgetting that Harry had hold of the towel. That towel came off of Ginny landing on the floor.

"Oooohh!" and Ginny sprinted for the door, giggling as she rushed inside. Harry saw the back of her body disappear into the room, then she turned around very briefly and smiled at him, letting him glimpse all of her naked before winking at him and closing the door.

A totally dazed and aroused Harry had a cold shower.

Hermione had been awake a few minutes, sitting up in bed. She saw that Ginny was already gone and having heard the shower on, it was only a about 10 feet away across the corridor, guessed correctly that she was in the bathroom. However, she was wondering what was taking Ginny so long as the shower had been switched off a good few minutes and she thought she had heard the bathroom door open. Still not fully awake, she heard some noises out in the corridor she couldn't quite place. She was just getting out of bed to go and investigate when she heard a giggle, the sound of running feet and Ginny burst through the bedroom door stark naked. Hermione saw Ginny spin round and look back out into corridor for a couple of seconds before closing the bedroom door. Ginny was very flushed all over.

Hermione was a bit shell-shocked at the sight of her best friend running around starkers.

"Ginny! What you doing? Where's your clothes?"

Ginny spun round at the sound of Hermione's voice:

"OH! I thought you would still be asleep!" Ginny exclaimed, quickly grabbing a sheet from her bed and wrapping it around herself. As she tried to explain she was getting as flushed as her famous hair: "I um, …I …I….was just having a bit of fun with Harry….out in the corridor!..." and gave a very nervous girly giggle.

"Fun with Harry…like that?" Hermione exclaimed with her eyebrows high and wide eyed. "And out in the hallway? What were you thinking?"

Ginny gave another little laugh and a cute shrug of the shoulders, "There wasn't a lot of thinking… just sort of….well, flirting,… well maybe a bit more than that".

"GINNY! A bit more? Your naked! How much more?"

"Not enough more,'Moine. But a bit of really good snogging….and…" Ginny's girly giggles kicked in again: "He's really fit, 'Moine. His body is fantastic. He was in his boxers so, ….well.. well what's a girl to do when presented with a fit guy she fancies just in his boxers! You've got to make a move just to show him you're interested!"

"There's moves and there's moves Ginny. But you were naked out there. Just what moves have you done?"

"Oh nothing that much Hermione. I was coming out of the bathroom just as he turned up outside to come in. I was only in a towel. We were both a bit shocked, but he was eyeing me up and I was having a look at him and…and… he was really worth looking at 'Moine!. WOW! Is he fit or what! Well, before he decided to be all gallant and gentlemanly like he usually is, I moved on him. I kissed him, kind of put my hands on him…..not there! Just his stomach and chest, and his neck….and lips again….and his hands started on me, touched my bum a bit, then he made a move for the towel, so I stopped…..I was really good Hermione. I stopped. I wanted to jump on him there and then, or drag him in here. But you were here..

"Well good job I was and I'm glad you remembered"

"Anyway, I wished him Happy Birthday and that he would get a better present later…but I didn't realise he still had a grip of the towel so when I moved to come back in here the towel came off…he must have got an eyeful of all of the back of me Hermione, my bum and everything…!

"Not just your bum Ginny. You turned around at the door. Harry must have saw all of you!"

"Oh I hope so. But it was just a quick flash; a couple of seconds. A bit of fun".

Hermione looked a bit shocked but gave Ginny a very naughty look," You turned around on purpose!" Ginny gave a nod of her head, then laughed.

"You are one very naughty lady, Ginny Weasley"

"Nowhere near as naughty as I hope to be later, but I am going to need your help for that!"

"What do you mean, "my help"?

"Still to work it out but I'll tell you later. Promise!"


	4. Chapter 4 Seduction

CHAPTER 4

Ginny thought through her plan that had started when she overheard her dad and Kingsley Shacklebolt, the head of the Auror Office, discussing the charms and protective wards that were in place in and around the Burrow. As they were having to increase the strength of the protection that was outside the Burrow, those stronger wards were going to clash with some of the less powerful charms that Arthur had placed in the house to warn him and Mrs Weasley of any goings on inside. So those internal charms were being reduced for the couple of days of the party and the wedding, removed altogether during the day as strangers would be at the Burrow. Harry's birthday party was planned for later in the morning and over lunch time; after that there was a lull to give the family some chill-out time before the evening pre-wedding party started. Then it was pretty much full on the remainder of the evening, a few short hours of sleep overnight with the charms back in place, before the wedding day when there would be so many people here there would be no privacy at all. So Ginny hatched her plan. It had to be in afternoon between Harry's party and the evening pre-nuptials.

The celebration for Harry's birthday went well, even although it was only a few hours long, by necessity. All the Weasleys (except Percy) plus Fleur were there, Luna Lovegood came over the short distance from her home, even Kingsley put in a quick appearance although he was principally there to check over the security arrangements with Arthur, Bill and Charlie. Early afternoon lunch was served, presents were opened, Happy Birthday was sung, the cake was cut and shared out. Extra food had been prepared as the Delacour family, Fleur's parents, sister and cousins, were arriving mid-afternoon for the final French bit of the wedding preparations the following day.

All the Weasley boys and Harry headed out to the bottom field for an impromptu game of Quidditch. Unusually, Ginny did not join in. She helped Hermione and her mum clear up after the lunch. Mrs Weasley, concerned that her daughter was, for once, not joining in the Quidditch game, asked,

"Ginny, are you all right love? Not like you to miss out on a game of Quiditch with the lads".

Ginny's reply was a bit downbeat for her, being a girl that was always up for beating the lads at anything, particularly Quidditch. "I'm ok mum, just a bit tired. It's been a hectic week one way and another, what with nerves over being a bridesmaid, not really my thing, is it! And that spat with Ron last night, and my time of the month don't help. I'll be fine".

Hermione looked at Ginny, thinking to herself, 'Time of the month? Ginny's was two weeks ago; what's she up too?"

Ginny continued, "If it's ok with you mum, being that nearly everything is done, I could do with going to my room for a lie down. Do you mind?"

Mrs Weasley, always a soft touch where her only daughter was concerned, sympathised. Kissing Ginny on the forehead, she said,

"You go ahead love. Only the Delacours' to deal with now and their last minute French stuff, whatever that may be. Enjoy your rest."

As Mrs Weasley left them to go outside, Ginny turned to Hermione and pointed upstairs, quietly saying, "Bedroom now".

Once inside with the door firmly closed, Ginny said, "Hermione, I need a favour. A really big favour". Hermione gave a cautious reply,

"OK, maybe. But what is this favour?"

Ginny poured all her feelings and plans to her friend.

"Moine, I need some time with Harry. We only had a few minutes together yesterday evening. We sorted a few things out but I need more time with him. To really tell him how much I love him. And I need him to open up to me a bit. I know he broke off being my boyfriend last year to protect me and keep me safe but it doesn't help that I still care about him 'Moine. This is the only chance I will have."

Hermione could here the desperation and…longing? in her friends voice. Hermione replied, "I can see that Ginny, but Harry does love you, I'm sure of it. He just needs to feel that he is doing what he can to protect you."

"I know that Hermione. But I need some time with him…will you help me? When he's finished playing Quidditch, can you tell him I need to see him here in the room? My dad's warning charms are only kicking in at night at the moment."

Hermione nodded, "OK Gin. I will help".

At that moment Ginny blushed, then continued, "And I will need you to somehow keep my bloody brothers from here for a …a…couple of hours or so. Tell them I'm a bit rough and need…"

"Ginny!? A couple of hours!" interrupted Hermione in astonishment.

Ginny blushed even deeper to the same colour as her hair, then said in a quiet voice,

"Well, it's probably going to be a long…conversation".

It suddenly dawned on Hermione what her friend was planning:

"Ginny, you are going to seduce Harry!?"

Ginny's look of embarrassment said it all, but the feisty defiance that was always near the surface was seen in her eyes as she said'

"I love him 'Moine. I have done for a long time. Even though we have not been together, that means nothing!" Then that earlier look of desperation and longing that Hermione had seen in her friend returned: "I need to be with him 'Moine. To love him properly, even just the once. He's leaving to goodness knows where to fight Voldemort. He..none of the three of you may come back. I love him Hermione. Please give me a chance to be with him!"

Hermione looked with kindness, love and sympathy at her friend, but she still had to ask,

"Are you sure Ginny, really certain about this?"

Some of Ginny's assured nature and confidence was in her reply:

"I know I'm only 16, Hermoine, but I have grown up fast living with six older brothers, and even more so the last 18 months. I know my own mind and my own body on this. I want to make love with Harry, Hermione. I want both his and I's first time to be with each other. I have never been so sure of anything in my life."

The two great friends looked at each other and smiled gently, then Ginny implored'

"Please 'Moine!?"

Hermione made her decision. "OK Ginny, I'll do it. But I am going to need some help with this. I can handle Ron, but the twins, and Charlie…!" A naughty smile crossed Hermione's features. "And I know just who will help! Leave it to me Gin. And…..have fun!"

A very sexy laugh came from Ginny: "I plan too!"

Hermione went downstairs and out to the garden in search of Fleur. She found her with her family who had just recently arrived a few minutes earlier. Without approaching too close, she caught Fleurs eye and beckoned her to the side of the garden.

"What iz it you want 'ermione?"

"Fleur, this is really private, so promise to keep it a secret, but Ginny needs our help with something".

Fleur was intrigued. "A secret! But what iz zis plan?"

"You must promise Fleur. You cannot tell anyone, especially the Weasleys!"

After a short pause, Fleur asked. "Zis plan iz not dangerous, iz it?"

Hermione gave a short, mysterious giggle. "Well not for Ginny!"

Fleur, now very intrigued indeed, nodded.

"Well, I am not a Weasley until tomorrow, so I suppose I can keep a secret from Bill. I promise to keep the secret, but I do not promise zat I will help until I here the plan".

As Hermione weighed this answer up, she spotted Fleurs younger sister Gabrielle and twin cousins Helena and Ingrid in the background. All three now 14yrs old, it was very obvious that they were enjoying the sight of the six lads, in t-shirts and shorts, playing Quidditch. The highly interested looks that they were casting in that direction were all Hermione needed to finish her plan.

"Fleur, Ginny wants to spend some alone time with Harry, and I don't mean ten minutes!"

Fleur's eyes widened in shocked surprise, then said," You mean proper alone time, like in hours?" Hermione nodded. Fleur gave a very naughty look and a conspiratorial giggle.

"Oh la la! Do I sense a little l'amour in ze air For Ginny and 'Arry?"

Hermione blushed slightly the smiled: "I think that is what Ginny is hoping for, but Harry knows nothing about it. It's his surprise birthday present from Ginny!"

Fleur gasped, her look even more naughty and wide eyed, as she giggled,

"Oh, ziz is even better. Love with a little bit of seduction as well. Oh yes, I will 'elp".

So Hermione explained her idea to Fleur, who rolled her eyes in anticipation.

"'Ermione, keeping the boys distracted is what we Veela do, it is natural within uz. My sister and cousins will wrap the boys, eh..how do you say in English…..'round their fingers', Yes?!"

Both the conspirators gave each other a very wicked, knowing look and laughed. The plan was hatched.

With three very precocious Veela girls giving the lads loads of cheers and knowing looks from the side lines, the Quidditch match finished in double quick time. Bill laughed at his younger brothers, knowing full well they had no chance. After all, he was marrying his very own Veela lady tomorrow.

Leaving Ron, Charlie and the twins with the Delacour girls, Hermione waylaid Harry and pulled him to one side.

"Harry, are you going back indoors anytime soon? Only Ginny wants a word with you for a few minutes."

"Can do" Harry replied, "but I am a bit hot and sweaty so I was going to shower first."

Hermione held back a filthy laugh, "Oh, I don't think Ginny will mind the hot and sweaty."

"OK" said Harry, and headed for the house. Hermione held back a few seconds to let him get ahead. She also looked round and found her gaze landing on a certain Weasley. She felt a pang of jealousy hit her hard, not for the fact that Ginny would be with Harry, but what Ginny had planned to happen between them. She wondered about her and that certain Weasley!

Harry realised the kitchen was empty, so not needing to chat, he grabbed a quick drink and headed upstairs. He thought about the very welcome shower but as he had to pass Ginny's room anyway he went there first. He knocked quietly on the door and asked quietly'

"Ginny, it's Harry. You still awake?"

"Yes, come in Harry"

He opened the door, entered and pushed the door closed behind him.

A very quiet Hermione waited until she heard that door open and close then slipped up the stairs. As she gently smiled for her two close friends, she waved her wand at the room and muttered 'Mufliato'. Not a sound would be heard outside. She tiptoed back down the stairs and out into the garden, ensuring that they would not be disturbed.

As he shut the door, Harry looked round. Ginny was obviously not long out the shower; she was wearing a bathrobe and a towel round her hair.

"Hi Ginny. Hermione said you wanted a chat about something" The he gave her a mischievious smile. "And I see you're a bit more covered up than this morning!"

Ginny gave a smile back as she walked towards him, pulling the towel from head. Her long, dark red hair, still damp, fell midway down her back.

"Only a bit more covered Harry. And I don't want to chat too much."

As she reached him, Ginny placed her hands either side of Harry's face and pulling him to her, gently kissed him. Seeing the look on her face as she approached him, Harry expected something, not taken by surprise as he had been the previous night or that morning. His hands rose to Ginny's waist and held her there for a few seconds. As their lips parted Harry said: "Ginny, about this morning, I'm …."

"Shush Harry, no talking." And this time as she lent in to kiss him, it was no gentle kiss. Months of pent up passion and longing had had Ginny's arms coming up round Harry's neck as she pulled into him, her lips locked with his and stayed there. Her hands went into his hair, she opened her mouth on his and her tongue pushed hard against his lips. Human nature took over as Harry thought of nothing except responding. His renowned determination and will power against incredible odds disappeared in an instant when pitted against the young, fiery, passionate witch that was Ginny Weasley. His arms moved further round her back and pulled her body tight to his and their tongues joined.

This passionate kissing lasted many seconds before Ginny moved her left hand from Harry's neck down to his right arm. She pulled it round in front of her and then taking his hand in hers she slipped them both inside her robe. All Harry could feel inside the robe was Ginny. The soft, smooth skin of her stomach caused the reaction Ginny was hoping for. Still only in t-shirt and shorts, Ginny felt Harry's passion through his clothing. Both their breathing became faster as Ginny raised Harry's hand higher till it came to her breast. Her heart was thundering and Harry could feel it as he held her breast in his hand.

Ginny's hands went to her robe and as she pushed the sides back she shrugged her shoulders and the robe dropped to the floor. With one hand going back round Harry's neck and the other on his shoulder, she moved away from his kiss and lent back. Harry's eyes dropped to gaze at the naked body of Ginny, naked just for him. His hand still on her breast he moved it in a gentle circle. A gasp came from Ginny and her breathing deepened. Harry pulled her back into him, his hands now moving round her body to her back. As they kissed again, Ginny's first fully naked kiss, she felt the excited passion growing deep inside her. She could also feel Harry! Pressed as tight against her as he was it left her in no doubt that Harry wanted her as much as she did him.

Moving her hands down, she grabbed his t-shirt and pushed it up, Harry instinctively raising his arms and Ginny pushed it over his head and off. She leant into him again, lowering her mouth to his neck, her hands now roaming his torso. Harry's hands were back exploring Ginny's body, her back, buttocks then round to her breasts.

Ginny needed more, she wanted more! Her hands went back round Harry's neck and shoulders, and then backing towards the bed she pulled Harry with her. She felt the bed against the backs of her legs and let the backwards movement sit her down. Her eyes dropped down over Harry's body. She again realised just how muscular he had become in the 13 months they had been apart. He looked amazing! Her eyes went to his shorts quickly followed by her hands, pushing them down. As they fell to the floor harry kicked them away.

All thoughts of what he and Ginny were about to do being wrong were gone when Ginny placed her hands on him. Her touch fired his passion beyond all stopping. A groan came from his lips: "OH Ginny", was all he could say. He had denied his love for Ginny the last year, sacrificing what would have been precious time together due to fears for her safety. But he knew that this moment was one that he had hoped for for a long, long time.

Ginny's own passion was already high, but seeing Harry naked and so obviously wanting her was mind blowing. Holding him in her hands and realising the power she had over him at this moment sent her into a frenzy. She moved onto the bed and Harry went with her, dropping his mouth to her breasts. As he moved over her, Ginny felt his hand move over her abdomen then lower. As he touched her he felt the searing heat of her passion for him. He couldn't hold back any longer. As he lowered his body to hers, her legs opened for him. He gasped as he felt her moist heat surround him. Ginny watched as his body came onto her, felt his hips slide to her. She uttered a small cry of ecstatic pain as she left her girlhood behind her.

They lay together, Harry on his back and Ginny with her head and hand on his chest, one leg draped over his. Their initial passion spent, both said little to each other in the aftermath of their lovemaking. A new experience for them both, they were content to let their minds and bodies adjust to what had happened. As Harry's breathing returned to normal he looked down his chest to see Ginny draped over him. He knew she was there but he wanted to see her there, to make sure that what had just happened wasn't a dream. As he looked beyond her head, to see her body lying so calmly and easily against him, he knew that for all his self- promises not to get involved with this wonderful young woman, Ginny had not been of the same mind. 'How did this happen!' he thought.

Ginny was…she didn't know! Here she was, naked in bed with the man she loved most in the world, snuggled up to him, having made love to him at last. What she had longed for for many months had happened. Now what?

"Ginny?" She raised her head to look into Harry's eyes. He smiled at her and said only one word; "WOW!" She gave a little giggle and blushed. "Yes Harry, WOW!"

"Did you plan this Ginny Weasley?" Ginny's blush darkened as he looked at her.

"Have I been found out?" Then she gave a very naughty laugh and continued, "Do you like my planning then Mr Potter?"

"You can keep planning like this as often as you want, Miss Weasley!"

Ginny's laugh was sexy and so, so promising. "Oh, you do approve then?"

"Definitely" replied Harry.

Ginny had raised herself off his body and propped on an elbow. Her other hand, still on his chest, was now gently moving over him from side to side. From her raised position, Ginny gazed at his face, then down over his chest and lower.

Harry was also letting his eyes wander. By propping herself up, Ginny had moved off of Harry's body so that all of the front of her own body was open to him. She was a very beautiful young woman and Harry now had time to let his gaze pause where he wished.

The mutual looking at each other's bodies got their thoughts thinking about what had taken place between them. As Ginny looked down over his legs and back up, she gasped at the obvious sign of passion returning to Harry. With no conscious thought her hand moved from his chest over his abdomen and lower. Harry watched her, letting out a groan as she stroked him gently:

"Ginnyyyyy…..that's….that's…uuhhhh".

Ginny laughed mischieviously. "I think it's time for some more planning Mr Potter."

She moved onto her knees and then straddled his legs. From his prone position, Harry looked at her body now fully facing him. She was flushed, eyes sparkling with love and lust. As she moved onto him her eyes widened, a sharp intake of breath and she moaned in pleasure. All she said was one sentence:

"Happy Birthday, Harry", as once more their lovemaking took over.


	5. Chapter 5 The Kitchen

I better shove another disclaimer in before I get told off. Harry Potter and all things related to the stories belong to the great JKR They are her creations, but I hope she doesn't mind a bit of artistic licence with me messing around with her characters. Ok folks. The steamy bit is over for a bit, but more to follow a bit further on. For the moment, the next couple of chapters are a bit of light fun and frolicks with the girls and the Weasley lads taking the michael and and funning around. Hope you are enjoying this so far. All comments, good and bad, gratefully received. And gthanks to the two followers,. So on we go!

CHAPTER 5: THE KITCHEN

"Hermione!" Molly shouted from the kitchen, "Hermione!"

That young lady came into the kitchen from the garden.

"Hi Molly. Can I help?"

"Ah, there you are. I have been so busy with the Delacour's I didn't realise the time. Ginny's been in bed three hours! Have you checked up om her since she went up there?"

Hermione stuttered a reply in a bit of a panic: "Not …..not since I first chatted with her when she went much earlier, but I am sure she's alright. There is nothing wrong with her Molly, she was just tired. And there has been so much going on and..and loads more to go."

"Hmmm! It's just not like Ginny at all to sleep in the afternoon never mind for three hours," replied Mrs Weasley. "Maybe I should go up and see if she's alright."

Hermione had to protect her friends from being found out.

"Mrs Weasley" And that woman gave her a look. "Sorry, I mean Molly. Just give a shout up. She might be awake already." Hermione said desperately.

"Well I did here some movement on the stairs a little while ago and thought it was Ginny but nothing since. 'GINNY'" Molly shouted. "Is that you awake love?"

The reply was immediate "I'm just dressing mum. Down in a minute".

"Righto love. Oh, silly me. But I always worry about here. She is so adventurous and gets up to so much mischief, just like her brothers. At least there was no chance of mischief in her bedroom."

At that, Hermione stifled a laugh that came out as a cough. Just then, Ginny came bounding down the stairs, clearing the bottom three completely as she jumped into the kitchen. She was in joyous high spirits, her eyes shining, hair damp (again) from a shower. Wearing a tight 'Gryffindor's are Best' vest top and denim shorts, she looked the picture of health.

"Hi mum, hi Hermione," she said cheerily, as she kissed them both on the cheek. "What's been happening? Wedding stuff all done?"

"Well you have certainly perked up young lady", said Mrs Weasley. "Three hours in bed and you are a new woman. Feeling better?"

"Feeling great mum. I will have to do three hours in bed in the afternoon more often!" At this, she gave a wicked, naughty look at Hermione which Fleur also heard and spotted as she too came in from the garden. All three girls then exploded with laughter, giving rolling eyed looks and filthy grins at each other.

Molly Weasley was mystified: "What's got into you three? Have the twins been giving you 'laughing' pastilles or something?"

Through the giggling, Hermione replied, "Not what's got into us three Molly, just what's got into Ginny!" That finished the girls off, now laughing uncontrollably.

Molly shook her head. "These youngsters. Mad the lot of them."

_vvvvvvvv_

A few minutes later, Harry appeared looking a bit dishevelled, hair even more unruly than usual. He had washed quickly but not showered, so as not to raise the suspicions of anyone downstairs. As he stepped from the bottom step into the kitchen, he staggered slightly and had to grab the chair in front of him to stop himself from falling over. 'My legs are like jelly!' he thought to himself.

"Hello Harry. I didn't realise you were indoors", said Mrs Weasley. "You OK love. You look a bit tired?"

"I'm fine Molly. Must have been the Quidditch and the heat earlier. Just a bit knackered".

At that, Ginny, Hermione and Fleur lost it completely, tears rolling down their cheeks and falling onto any piece of furniture that was nearby. Harry went beetroot red, stammered an incoherent reply and bolted out of the kitchen into the garden.

"GINNY, FLEUR, HERMIONE" Mrs Weasley shouted. "WILL YOU STOP THIS FOOLISHNESS. Even Harry has had enough!"

Through her laughter and tears, Hermione replied: "Oh, he certainly has Molly, he certainly has!", giving Ginny a shocked look and rolling her eyes!

Ginny too then went as red as her hair and ran out the door, Hermione and Fleur following with peals of happy laughter.

_vvvvvvvv_


	6. Chapter 6: The Pre-Wedding Party

CHAPTER 6 – The Eve of Wedding Weasley Party

The Weasley family pre-wedding meal, minus Fleur who had gone back to be with her parents at their temporary quarter, was a happy and boisterous affair. The evening was warm so the meal was being held in the garden and the party was in full swing. The twins were using up every firework magic in their repertoire, with loads of tricks and jokes for good measure. Bill loved it and strong character that he is, even he shed a tear as he realised that although he would still be attending many a good Weasley party in the future, this would be his last one as part of this home. As of tomorrow, he and Fleur would be at their own home on the coast. All his brothers, even Percy who had arrived just before the meal started, hugged him hard. Little sister Ginny jumped on him, arms round his neck with lots of kisses, her legs wrapped round his waist.

"I will miss you around here Biggest Brother. How am I going to keep these other five in line with you not here to back me up?"

Bill laughed and with the look of love that an oldest brother has for his much younger youngest sister, he said to her so everyone could hear,

"That lot don't stand a chance, Little Sister. You are more than enough for all of them, and that includes Harry!"

Bill didn't see the blush from Ginny as she had her chin on his shoulder, but Hermione, standing behind Bill, certainly did and gave Ginny a very knowing and sparkly eyed look. Ginny stuck her tongue out at Hermione who laughed and returned the cheeky expression.

As the evening wore on and the boisterous behaviour gradually died down, Arthur and Molly sitting together were enjoying were enjoying the site of all their family, in which they included Harry and Hermione, having a great time. Arthur leant over to his wife, kissed her cheek and gently whispered to her'

"I think we have done alright with our children, Molly dear." There was a sense of joy, pride and love in his voice which Molly detected.

She replied "Yes love. I think we have. And the two extra ones, which be three as of tomorrow, have fitted in just lovely."

At this, both their gazes went to Harry and Hermione. Arthur said'

"Everyone has been joining in and having a good time, but do you think Harry has just been a bit subdued tonight Molly? He's been happy enough here, but well…I'm just not sure; maybe he's a bit thoughtful."

Molly's gaze rested on Harry. "I have grown to love Harry like one of our own Arthur. But he is so young and been through so much with still so much more to come, and soon. I cannot fathom how he has coped with it all. So if he is a bit thoughtful at times it's not surprising".

Molly paused in her chat for a few seconds then continued:

Arthur, have you noticed the looks going on between Ginny and Harry tonight?"

"What do you mean dear?"

"Well, I'm not sure but it seems to me that they have been avoiding being together tonight as if something has gone between them, but the little knowing looks and smiles I have seen them sending to one another, it's as if they are secret lovers or something!"

"I haven't noticed anything Molly, but that is highly unlikely. I mean, they were boyfriend-girlfriend for a few weeks last year at Hogwarts, but that stopped months ago. I haven't seen anything that says they are an item again. They are still good friends so that's the main thing. And anyway, Ginny is usually more annoyed with Harry than she is with Ron or the twins on occasions."

"Yes dear, but that's a girl thing. I get more annoyed with you at times than with all the kids put together, but that doesn't mean I don't love you, it means completely the opposite. I love you with all my heart Arthur Weasley. I heard a great 'muggle' expression from Hermione the other day when she was annoyed at Ronald. You just 'piss me off' more than the others!"

"Molly Weasley! You don't do 'muggle', but I love it. I must remember to 'piss you off' more often if it means you love me more."

"Oh Arthur" said Molly and kissed him.

"Oi! You two" shouted Fred. "Not in front of the children. Go get a room!"

Arthur laughed, Molly blushed and threw a cake at her son. Fred laughed and dodged the flying missile.

"Best move you have made all year Forge" shouted his twin. "Shame you don't do that on the Quidditch pitch!" The laughter from all at the twins banter was infectious. Almost immediately, cakes, pastries, half-eaten sandwiches, drinks, bits of ice were rocketing to and fro across the garden, both thrown and magiced.

Harry was hit three times in as many seconds and had cream and jam running down his face. As Molly watched she nudged her husband' "See Arthur. Look" pointing at Harry.

Ginny, laughing loudly, had ran to Harry and pressed the remaining bits of cake all over Harry's face, gave him a big smile, then proceeded to lick it off before giving him a sisterly kiss, then she looked at him, gave a much huskier, sexy laugh and kissed him on the lips for a few more seconds than a 'sister' should have done.

Wolf whistles from the twins and Bill echoed round the garden. Ginny jumped away from Harry, blushing so much that even in the evening light it could be clearly seen! Fred shouted'

"Mum and Dad, that's what you get for snogging in front of the kids, even Ginny and Harry are at it now!"

Bill joined in the teasing: "Any more of that you two and you'll be walking up the aisle with Fleur and I tomorrow!"

"Oh shut up you lot" Ginny shouted, still blushing madly. "Romance is in the air. What's wrong with giving my boyfriend a lick and a kiss?"

Ginny only realised what she had said after she had said it. She was mortified at the look of shock on everyone's faces and that it drew a couple of seconds pause in the banter.

"Oh. Oh…I..I..I didn't mean it to sound like that!" shouted Ginny in acute embarrassment.

George was the first to speak: "Oh yeah! Sound like what, sis? What do you know that we don't?"

" 'Boyfriend' now, is it. Thought you two were finished?" chimed in Fred.

"Maybe walking up the aisle tomorrow might be a good idea after all" piped up Bill, laughing merrily at his sisters expense.

"Oh shut up you lot. Bloody brothers!" and she ran for the kitchen.

Hermione was rolling with laughter at what had taken place, then she caught Harry's eye, raised her own eyebrows, wrinkled her nose and winked. It was a good job that Harry's blushes were disgued by strawberry jam!


	7. Chapter 7 Bedtime

CHAPTER 7: Bedtime

As the party ended and the clearing up was done with the help of a lot of magic, Arthur, Bill and Charlie had a final check round that all was set for the wedding the following day. Then with everyone's 'Goodnights' echoing round the house, everyone headed for bed.

As Ginny and Hermione entered their own shared bedroom, a great smile shone of Ginny's face as she grabbed her best friend into a tight hug.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank You! I can never thank you enough for today Hermione."

Hermione laughed lightly, replying "Any chance I can be allowed to breath Ginny!"

"Yes, but only if I can hug you again later. Deal?"

Hermione looked at her friends shining face and sparkly eyes and nodded "Deal".

The girls 'high fived' and laughed together, then Hermione asked cheekilly'

"So, the plan turned out good then?"

"Good! Oh Hermione, it was wonderful. I have been dieing to tell you but what with everything going on tonight, and the family party, and..and..Oh Hermione. I'm fit to burst!"

Ginny grabbed Hermione again into another tight hug.

"OK, OK Ginny, calm down and just tell me." Hermione grabbed Ginny and plonked her down on the bed.

So, Ginny told her. Within 30 seconds Hermione's face was blushing scarlet.

"Ginny, not every graphic detail!"

But Hermione, your my bestest, greatest friend. Who else can I tell?"

"Ginny, some stuff needs to be kept private, even amongst best friends. I love you to bits like a sister, but what Harry looks like with no clothes and….and…How many times?"

"Four, Hermione, Four!"

"Merlin! No wonder Harry staggered into the kitchen!"


	8. Chapter 8: In the Shower

CHAPTER 8: In The Shower.

Instructions about who was doing what on the morning of the wedding had been issued to all the night before by Molly Weasley. Amazingly, Harry had nothing to do first thing, only later on, when he would be showing the arriving guests to their seats and tables. The two girls, Ginny and Hermione, were also left off the roster, being allowed time to get themselves dressed in their finery as bridesmaids.

Harry had left the early bathroom facilities to the family, waiting till all the Weasleys seemed done. Hearing everyone troop downstairs, he headed off to do his morning ablutions. He was in the shower, the running water masking any other soft sounds. He did not hear the 'Alohamora' whispered out in the stairwell landing, nor the unlatching of the door catch. Only when he heard the shower curtain being drawn back was he even aware that someone else had entered the bathroom.

"Morning Harry". A very naked Ginny Weasley was slipping into the shower beside him! "Thought I would join you",

"What…Ginny! What you doing? Your parents…..Your brothers. You can't be in here!"

"Yes I can. They're busy Harry. Only Hermione knows I am in here, and she thinks I am on my own."

"But Ginny, they will come looking for me, especially Ron. He's got the arse already that I have nothing to do. Ant excuse and he'll be up to fetch me."

"Mum has issued the rules to let you sleep Harry. She thought you looked worn out yesterday." Ginny gave a very naughty smile and blushed at the same time. "I had to agree with her, so you will be left alone…..well, apart from me, that is!"

While she was talking, Ginny had been busy. She had pushed Harry against the side of the shower cubicle, had grabbed the shower gel and began washing Harry down. As her hands dropped lower down his body to his abdomen, she moved against him, putting her lips to his in a passionate kiss.

Harry tried half-heartedly to stop her, saying "Ginny, what if we get caught?"

As Ginny's mouth moved over his neck she mumbled "Well just keep quiet and we won't. So, shush Harry; just enjoy it."

Ginny's hands were definitely doing their work beyond washing him down. They had dropped way below his abdomen now and Harry could not deny he was enjoying what she was doing to him. The thrill of the very dodgy situation they would be in if they were discovered only added to his excitement. He looked down now at Ginny kissing his chest, his stomach, and…

"Oh, Ginny. Uh….Uh…..Uh…..! UUUUHHHHHH!"

Harry's legs buckled at the knees but Ginny was pushing hard against him, stopping him from falling over.

As Ginny finished her 'washing' of Harry, he slowly regained a bit of composure and got his breath back. When his knees straightened, Ginny gradually moved back up his body. Then she stood back from him as far as the confining walls would allow. His eyes slowly moved up and down her body, seeing the water cascading over her. He looked at her awe, at how beautiful she was. He reached out to her waist and turned them both around so that Ginny was now against the back wall of the shower. He let his hands move over her, her shoulders, her breasts, her abdomen, and lower. Ginny gasped as he touched her, letting his fingers slide up and down. He lent into her, kissed her gently, then whispered'

"My turn."

Harry slowly dropped down Ginny's body, his mouth and tongue sliding over her. Ginny's breathing deepened, then quickened into gasps as Harry dropped to his knees, kissing below her breasts, then her stomach, her belly and down lower. Ginny's eyes went wide as her breathing increased.

"Harry…..Harry…..Harry…"

It was Ginny's turn to need support now, hanging onto Harry's head and shoulders, pressing her body to his face. That bit of extra pressure sent Ginny over the edge. She bent over his head, leaning on him to stop herself collapsing in a heap.

"HARRRRRRYYYYYYYY. HUUUUUUUUUHHHH!"

A groan of pure pleasure came from Ginny as Harry's tongue and lips finished their work.

They both slumped down in the bottom of the shower, letting the water fall on their bodies. They looked at each other with wide eyed expressions and even wider smiles. Then they leaned into each other and kissed passionately. Then they gently held each other.

"I love you Ginny Weasley".

"I love you too, Harry, beyond words. And now I HAVE loved you, properly. It had to be Harry. It had to be now. What we have done, it's…..well, it's just right."

"Ginny. You have planned a lot of this. Who else knows?"

Ginny blushed at his comments. "Yesterday was planned with the help of Hermione and Fleur. Only them. But now, in here…I just took a chance. This was just me."

Harry just smiled. "It's all just you Ginny. Every bit of you, and I love you for it." He bent into her again, kissing Ginny as he cupped her breasts. As Ginny responded…

"GINNY WEASLEY. YOU HAVE BEEN IN THAT BATHROOM LONG ENOUGH. MOVE YOURSELF. HARRY AND HERMIONE WILL BE NEEDING TO GO IN THERE."

Harry and Ginny jumped out of their skins.

"Oh shit" said Ginny. "I hope she's not coming up here.!"

They hurriedly got out from the shower and dried each other off.

"You go first Gin. If Molly is listening she will be expecting you to come out the door. Not me. I can take a few minutes and then come out. I will be washed so she will think I have been in and out quick after you have gone."

"OK" Ginny giggled, then pecked Harry on the cheek. "See you downstairs later, lover boy".

Wrapped in a big towel, she slipped out.

Hermione was waiting right outside the door.

"About time Gin. I'm in a rush now." And walked straight in to see a very naked Harry in the middle of the bathroom. The shock on both their faces quickly turned to beetroot red blushes.

"Hermione…..!" "OH Harry!"

It took a few seconds for them both to get over the shock of the situation, but not before Hermione had a good look at the body that Ginny had been enjoying.

'Wow! He's hot! Lucky Ginny' she thought.

Then Ginny stuck her head back through the door!

"Told you he was fit Hermione" she said with a giggle in her voice. "When mum shouted you and Harry were next in the bathroom, I didn't realise it would be together like me and Harry!"

The bath towel was behind Hermione on the door hook. Hermione hadn't moved and kept looking. Harry was trying to cover himself just using his hands. Now he had both girls ogling him!

"Harry! You and Ginny are taking some risks. What if I had been Molly or someone else?" She moved her eyes over Harry's body, "I can't blame Ginny though Harry. Nice bod.!"

"Hermione!. For fucks sake stop looking like that and chuck me the bath towel behind you. I can't go out like this."

Hermione and Ginny looked at each other, Hermione winked, and Ginny grabbed the towel and threw it on the floor a few feet in front of him. Harry had no choice but to move his hands from where they were to fetch the towel, giving both girls another eyeful.

"Yeah. A REALLY nice bod Harry!"


	9. CHAPTER 9 : ESCAPE FROM THE BURROW

CHAPTER 9: Escape from the Burrow

Ginny heard a door upstairs open, so she opened her bedroom door and moved out onto the landing just as Harry came down the stairs. At seeing each other, gentle smiles and blushes touched their faces.

"I need a hand Harry" and Ginny turned her back to him, revealing to Harry her exposed back. The zip on her dress was all the way down. "Can you do me up? Hermione's busy doing her make-up."

"Sure Gin". Harry moved close to her, but before closing her dress Harry gently ran his fingers down her back, leant forward and kissed between her shoulders and up to her neck.

Ginny, taken by surprise at Harry's gentle act of love, let out a gasp and then a quiet sigh.

"Harry, you'll…..you'll start me off again. We haven't got the time to…"

"Time to what little sister?

Ginny and Harry jumped at the sound of George's voice. He had also come down the stairs behind Harry but much quieter. They had not heard him. Harry immediately moved away from Ginny, his hands dropping to his side.

"George! Oh, I was…..I was….."

"Huh! George…I…I…oh, I was just getting Harry to zip my dress up. It….It was stuck. I..I..didn't want to make it worse" stammered Ginny, both and Harry blushing furiously.

George had a mischievious grin on his face and was rolling his eyes at them.

"Oh. THAT'S what you were doing, Harry. Obviously a new method of sorting a stuck zip out that I haven't heard about. Licking and kissing the ladies back first! Need to try that one on Angelina, see if it works! I wonder if she would have the time for…..whatever it is that you haven't got the time for Gin?", as he laughed and bobbed his head side to side with a silly look on his face. Although both going red again, even Ginny and Harry had to smile at the comical expression.

"George, I….I…."

"It's all right Harry." Said a suddenly serious George. "And no problems from me, you two. Or from Fred either. This is yours and Ginny's stuff. We are not Ron. But a word of warning. I wouldn't let Ron or mum and dad catch you. They might let you get away with a strawberry jam covered kiss at a party but they would hit the roof at you getting touchy-feely on the stairs!... Or in the bathroom?!" George had a wicked, all-knowing grin on his face. "And on that note, I will leave you two love-birds to…..fix a stuck zip! Bye"

As George left them, the two young lovers looked at his back and then in shock at each other.

"Ginny, did I just hear right, that he…."

"Harry! He knows, George knows. About us. He….He….But how?" Then they jumped again as yet another voice, very similar to the first, cut in.

"Ah, amazing what magical listening ears can detect" as Fred walked by them, "illicit goings on all over the place. Terrible, terrible. Very naughty indeed. Good job that running water masks a lot of the sound." Fred then stopped walking past them and turned, looking at them both. "But another word of warning, Ginny and young Harrikins, from a well behaved big brother who never gets into mischief. Running water didn't mask ALL the sound. Be careful you two. No more here at the Burrow, ok?" And he gave them a stern look. Not getting an instant reply, he repeated, "I said, ok?"

Harry and Ginny, highly embarrassed, both nodded.

"F….Fred.."

"George and I switched the ears off very quickly, Ginny. We did not listen in. Even we two would not do that to you both. What's private is private. Let's just say that we will leave it at you too having a lark around in the shower, as friends sometimes do. OK? Now, if it had been Ron in there….Well..! Oh, we did switch the ears back on when we heard the two girls giggling and laughing. Sounds like they are BOTH impressed with you Harry!"

Ginny giggled and Harry blushed bright pink.

"And you still haven't fixed the stuck zip, By!"

Ginny and Harry looked at each other in amazement.

"Did I just hear what I thought I heard?" asked Ginny. "Both the twins…. what has happened between us….they know about us but have ok'd it? They are good with it!"

"Yeah,….I think so Ginny..but just not here. And they only know a little bit about us in the shower this morning, not yesterday. I..I think they'll be alright".

"And I thought I was being careful" sighed Ginny. "I can't get away with bugger all in this house. Too many bloody brothers!"

Harry replied quietly, "Well, like you said yesterday, at least I am not a brother. Now let me go back to doing that zip!"

A touch of the back, a zzzzzzip, and a kiss later, and they made their way downstairs for the wedding day.

-xxxxxxxxx-xxxxxxxxx-

The guests stared then gasped in fear as Kingsley Shacklebolt's deep voice echoed from the panther patronus: "THE MINISTRY HAS FALLEN. SCRIMGEOUR IS DEAD. THEY ARE COMING".

As the Death Eaters arrived, Hermione grabbed Harry and Ron and apparated away.

"HARRY!" was all Ginny could shout as she was then grabbed by Bill and Fleur Weasley and she too was apparated away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX FINISHED XXXXXXXXXXX FINISHED XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	10. EPILOGUE

EPILOGUE

OK Readers. That is 'HARRY POTTER AND THE SUMMER OF 1997' complete. Hope you have enjoyed it. Some steamy moments that were not too explicit, I hope. I tried to keep it raunch leave bit to the readers imagination. And of course, plenty of Weasley humour.

Now, this story is the precursor for two other different storylines that will be set during the 'Deathly Hallows' timeline, both very much set around Ginny and Harry, although most of the other DH characters will be there. These stories will be titled:

'HARRY POTTER: GINNY WEASLEY AND THE HORCRUX SEARCH' and

'GINNY WEASLEY: HOGWARTS AND HIDING'.

Hope you follow my Harry and Ginny story on from here to both the above. I promise I will get them on asap.

Thank you for reading and all comments, good and bad, gratefully received.

And yet another Thank You to the great JK Rowling, without whom none of us would even know about the Wonderful Wizarding World of Harry Potter and friends.

The guests stared then gasped in fear as Kingsley Shacklebolt's deep voice echoed from the panther patronus: "THE MINISTRY HAS FALLEN. SCRIMGEOUR IS DEAD. THEY ARE COMING".

As the Death Eaters arrived, Hermione grabbed Harry and Ron and apparated away.

"HARRY!" was all Ginny could shout as she was then grabbed by Bill and Fleur Weasley and she too was apparated away.


End file.
